


Random Ficlets

by fortunatefolly



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 10:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunatefolly/pseuds/fortunatefolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Set after 3x01 Flight Risk</p></blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Andrea?”

All Sharon received in response was a quiet hum from Andrea, who was clearly immobilized from exhaustion. Sharon raised her eyebrows in response; Andrea was slumped on the couch, still in her suit, staring at the television, which was fixed on Adult Swim. Peter Griffin’s laugh was loudly blaring through the living room. Sharon quietly removed her shoes and walked up behind the couch, placing a hand on Andrea’s shoulder.

“Babe, what on earth are you watching?”

“I lost the remote, and I’m too tired to get up and look for it.”

Sharon’s brows creased. Andrea had learned to put emotional distance between herself and her work, but this particular case had hit her personally. Any cases involving children was challenging for them both, and emotional exhaustion always took a much greater physical toll on Andrea than long hours at the office. Sharon bent down and lightly pressed her lips to the top of Andrea’s head, squeezing her shoulder, before heading to the kitchen to pour them each a drink.

It was a scotch night for Andrea. Sharon reached for the ice, only to find herself doubling over in laughter when she opened the refrigerator door. The remote was nestled comfortably next to the giant bucket of Ben n Jerry’s that Andrea had insisted on buying during their last grocery run. The freezer definitely wasn’t the strangest place Andrea had left the remote; that title belonged to their last vacation, when Sharon opened up her toiletries bag in the Caribbean to find their television remote tucked under her foundation.

Armed with Andrea’s scotch, Sharon tiptoed towards the living room. Andrea was in the exact same position, only now her feet were propped up on the coffee table. Sharon slowly drew the remote up and in an instant,

“JESUS CHRIST SHARON!!!”

Andrea jumped in her seat before reaching down her shirt and pulling out the remote. She threw a confused glare at Sharon, who tucked herself next to Andrea and was giggling like a schoolgirl.

“It was in the freezer!”

Andrea stared at Sharon, the hand accusingly holding the remote frozen mid-air. As realization dawned on her, she broke out into a smile. She had come home from work, picked up the remote to turn on the TV, and stood in the kitchen while eating ice cream straight out of the bucket.

“So clearly sticking a frozen chunk of plastic down my shirt was a good idea. You are so mature sometimes,” she laughed, pulling Sharon to her and depositing a quick kiss on her lips. As much as she admired and respected Captain Raydor, Sharon was the one who came home at the end of the day, and Sharon was the one who never failed to cheer her up, even on the roughest of days.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharon felt a smirk creep on her face as she heard the slow paddling of Andrea’s unstable footsteps. When Andrea reached the kitchen, she leaned against the wall, giving Sharon a weak smile before slowly sliding down the wall, letting out a groan when she finally hit the ground.

“What time is it?”

“10:30.”

Andrea quietly nodded her head, then brought her knees up, burying her head and shielding herself from the impossibly bright lights that shone through Sharon’s sliding doors. She normally loved the natural light in Sharon’s condo, but not this morning. This morning, they were torturous rays sent from the depths of hell.

Andrea mumbled into her lap, a garbling of words that sounded like a plea to Sharon about never letting her drink so much ever again. She groaned once more and lifted her head to look at Sharon again when she saw it.

“What the hell happened to your knee?” A bruise, blue and oval shaped, stretched the entire span of Sharon’s upper knee. That bruise had not been there when they had gotten dressed for dinner the night before.

“You really don’t remember much from last night do you?” Andrea shook her head, and Sharon smirked again.

“Well, someone got really handsy last night, and I accidentally jerked my knee up and hit it under the table.”

Andrea suddenly felt her skin prickle with heat, and she brought the back of her hands up to her cheeks, knowing they were probably a scarlet red.

“Oh god. Was I that bad? I’m sorry. You know better than to let me drink so much in public.”

“I know, but we were celebrating you winning the case!” Andrea’s face twisted in pain as Sharon’s voice went up from enthusiasm.

“Sorry,” Sharon continued, her voice brought back down to a whisper. “Morales threatened to leave at some point because you were…very appreciative of my outfit last night. He was just messing with you, but still.”

“Oh no…”

Sharon stood up and made way her way to Andrea, joining her on the floor. Andrea dropped her head on Sharon's shoulder, wincing in pain from the movement.

“It got to the point where every time Gavin noticed it, and it wasn’t like you were being very discreet dear, he would pretend like he was hitting a gavel and would shout ‘GUILTY.’”

“He did not!” Andrea’s face returned to scarlet, perhaps darkening a shade or two from before.

Sharon giggled, remembering the previous night’s shenanigans. Gavin’s efforts to embarrass Andrea had not worked. With every declaration of a guilty verdict, Andrea redoubled her efforts while shooting daring looks at the boys.

“Darn, I was really looking forward to celebrating properly with you when we got home.”

“Tell you what,” she said, handing her coffee to Andrea. “Take some aspirin, get your rest, and we’ll make up for lost time. Rusty’s away all weekend…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set after 3x01 Flight Risk

It had been an excruciatingly long day. Two innocent children murdered because a demented, entitled man didn’t understand when a woman told him “no.” He had unintentionally murdered his own daughter. It was on days like this when Andrea hated the deal making paradigm. As much as she was against capital punishment, some crimes were so heinous, some criminals whose humanity was entirely unrecognizable, that they needed to face a courtroom and allow society to determine if they deserved to continue living.

The day had taken its toll on Sharon, Sharon the mother who could hide behind the mask of Captain Raydor on most days. But not today. Today, Andrea stood in Sharon’s office, long after the last of her squad had retired for the day, and held a sobbing Sharon until she was entirely spent on tears.

The car ride home had been silent, with Andrea driving while Sharon held onto her hand and stared out into the city that whizzed by. When they had finally arrived home, Sharon had gone straight to Rusty’s room, where he was sleeping soundly. Andrea had come back from drawing a bath to find her sitting on the edge of Rusty’s bed, her hand gently playing with his air.

"He’s safe, Sharon," she had whispered. "He’s safe because of you. It’s horrifying to see children suffer because of their parents’ mistakes. But Rusty is safe because he found a parent who loved him and fought for him without question." Sharon had looked up, tears in her eyes again, she didn’t need to explain. Andrea knew. She knew the deep and unconditional love Sharon had for Rusty, the unspoken sacrifices she had made. Andrea knew Sharon didn’t love Rusty like he was one of her own children - he just was one of her own and she loved him as such. Andrea had merely taken Sharon’s hand and led her to the bath.

Now she was curled up against her. Andrea was reading a sassy telling of the latest food craze, artisanal toast, in this week’s New Yorker, not having the energy to open up any work files, and Sharon, who had tried to read with her while resting her head on her shoulder, had started dozing off. When the essay started to describe the history of toast, Sharon’s breathing had started to slow down. Her foot, which had been playing with Andrea’s legs under the sheets, had stilled and was now gently resting on top of her shins. And her arm, which was wrapped around Andrea’s middle, twitched each time Andrea arrived at a new paragraph.

Sleep, the act of actually falling asleep and then staying in that state, always become a formidable adversary for Sharon after such emotionally draining cases. When the Barlow kids had been kidnapped and the son murdered, Andrea had driven to her condo at 2am after receiving a tearful phone call. Sharon had only fallen asleep that night after being nestled in Andrea’s arms, and even then, she had woke up multiple times. Andrea couldn’t be sure that Sharon would be able to fall back asleep tonight if Andrea woke her to reposition them.

Still, she certainly couldn’t sleep sitting up. So instead of moving Sharon, she just moved herself after discarding the magazine on the night table. She slowly slid down the bed in small increments until she was lying flat, and sure enough, Sharon followed her in her sleep, tucking herself into Andrea’s side, head resting on her shoulder.

  
As she slowly drifted off, she heard the quiet murmur.

"I love you."

Sharon was definitely asleep, but it seemed she was aware of Andrea’s presence even in slumber. Andrea smiled, pressing a small kiss to the top of Sharon’s head and whispering her own “I love you” before succumbing to her own bought of drowsiness.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon/Andrea with small kids, exhausted kiss

“Mooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!”

Sharon let out a groan as she buried her face in the pillow. She shifted in the bed when the other voice went off. 

“Mmmooooooooooooooooommmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyy!!!”

This time Andrea groaned as she sat up. She sleepily reached for her watch, sitting on the bedside table. 

“It’s 2:30,” she muttered, rubbing her hands over her face. Sharon then let out a quiet laugh. 

“Remember when we were so excited it was going to be twins?”  Andrea let out a quiet laugh as well. She loved their kids more than anything in the world, but when they were being demanding at 2:30am the night before a long day in court, it was hard to muster excitement. 

She tossed the comforter aside, ready to get out of bed when Sharon sat up. “No, it’s okay, I got it. You have a big day tomorrow,” she said, kissing Andrea quickly before reaching for her glasses. 

“God what did I do to deserve you?” Andrea asked as she fell backwards onto the bed. She heard Sharon padding out of the room and closed her eyes. But as soon as she was drifting back to sleep, she heard it. 

“Maaaamaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”  That was her cue. Letting out a long sigh, she sat up and put on her slippers. She made her way down the hallway, shielding her eyes from the bright lights. When she walked into the room, she found both girls curled in Sharon’s lap. 

“Emma had a nightmare and shared her dream with Mel. Now they’re both too scared to go to sleep.”  Andrea wanted to be upset, really, but as she looked at her family, she just felt her heart warm. She reached over and took Mel into her arms. The little one just curled her body around her mama. 

“Alright everybody, to our room.”  At Andrea’s words, Sharon and and Emma looked up in surprise. Mel just looked at her Mama, her hand still clutching at her shirt. “Really?” she asked excitedly. The pediatrician had said it was important to teach the girls to sleep in their own rooms, but Andrea believed in exceptions. 

“Yep, let’s go.” Sharon stood, Emma still in her arms, and they marched their way back to their room. The twins scrambled to the middle of the bed as soon as they reached the room, burying themselves under the comforters. Andrea and Sharon turned to each other and smiled. Honestly, how else did they think the night would go when they were woken up by the yelling? They each slid onto the ends of the bed, squishing everyone together. Andrea reached over to Sharon, their joined hands resting on top of the comforter as everyone drifted off to sleep. 

Thank goodness they had decided to get a king sized bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharon/Andrea Drunk and/or giggly Kiss

“What on earth?” Andrea’s voice rose in alarm as Sharon practically fell into her arms, her entire body bouncing from the giggling. Andrea tightened her grip and planted her feet, trying to keep them both from toppling over. When they found their balance, Sharon planted a long kiss on Andrea’s cheek, her arms tightly wrapped around Andrea’s torso. She reeked of liquor. 

Andrea looked up at Gavin, who was standing at the threshold of Sharon’s condo, refusing to come inside.

“We might have gotten a little carried away at happy hour.” His lips smiled as the words left his mouth, but there was nothing but concern in his eyes. 

“Gavin made me take these off!’ Sharon shouted as she pulled out of Andrea’s arms and waved her heels in blonde’s face. 

“I didn’t want her to sprain an ankle!” Gavin responded defensively, raising his hand and gesturing towards Sharon, moving his hand up and down. Sharon’s drunken state was enough of an explanation. 

“Okay sweetheart. Here give me the shoes,” Andrea pulled the heels from Sharon’s hands. “Can you make it to the couch?” Sharon nodded and took off, walking unsteadily and falling onto the cushions with a loud poof. 

“Bad day?” Andrea whispered, turning her eyes back to Gavin once Sharon was positioned safely on the couch.

“That’s what Provenza tells me. She won’t talk about it. Provenza says the gist of it is a jealous ex husband who killed the wife and the kid, then killed himself. It was gruesome.” 

Andrea turned back to her lover. Sharon had the remote in hand, attempting to turn on the television but failing miserably. 

“You have no idea how glad I am you’re back early from your conference,” Gavin said. “It’s going to be rough for a few days. She didn’t stop talking for a minute while we were out.” Andrea nodded her head, understanding. Sharon was always so reserved with her words, her expressions, making sure only to say the things she felt were worthwhile. If she babbled, it was because she didn’t want to hear her own thoughts. 

“Thank you,” Andrea said, and leaned forward as Gavin deposited a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Let me know if you need anything,” he said before giving a wave, a single flex of the fingers. 

Andrea closed the door and made her way to the kitchen, nearly spilling the water when she heard the television volume blasting. 

“I THINK RUSTY WAS PLAYING VIDEOGAMES!!!” Sharon shouted as the television roared. She was frantically pushing the buttons, but all she did was change the channels. 

Andrea took the remote from the brunette, replacing it with the glass of water. 

While she managed to turn down the volume, Sharon finished the water, carelessly discarding the glass on the coffee table. 

Andrea then fell on the couch, Sharon’s entire body bouncing from the blonde’s weight. 

“Do you want to talk about?”  

Sharon shook her head, fixing her eyes on the television. 

“Okay.” Sharon’s shoulders dropped, relieved that Andrea wasn’t going to push. Andrea knew the brunette would share when she was ready. She pulled Sharon to her, wrapping an arm around her. 

“I love you,” she murmured into Sharon’s hair, placing a gentle kiss on her head. Sharon lifted her arm to the blonde’s waist, tugging firmly as she snuggled closer. After a few minutes of silently watching the television, of breathing together, Sharon closed her eyes for the first time that day, finally feeling safe enough to let her mind wander. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt from Tumblr: Imagine Person A of your OTP has been dating someone else, and they’ve broken up. Person A goes to Person B for comfort, and B reassures them that it wasn’t meant to be; they weren’t right for A anyway. Person A then asks what sort of person would be right for them, and Person B starts listing qualities. Things get awkward when Person A realizes that Person B is basically describing themselves.

Sharon didn’t even really cry. Wracking sobs and hysteria wasn’t really her style. Instead, she sat on Andrea’s couch, wiping away the occasional tear that would well up when she spoke more than a sentence at a time. After Jack, she never really thought that she would end up in another relationship with a cheater.

Andrea sat quietly next to her, rubbing calming circles on Sharon’s back as the brunette vented. Maybe venting was a little extreme. She spoke in cautious tones about her frustrations and heartache.

“She told me that they only slept together twice. Only,” she choked on that second word, biting down on her trembling lip as she chucked her dirty Kleenex onto the pile and reached for another one.

“I guess I have a type,” Sharon laughed derisively between the tears. “Or I just can’t hold onto someone.”

“Oh honey, no. It’s not you. You’re great. You just haven’t met someone who fits right.”

Sharon just shook her head, refusing to take in the words.

“Really Sharon. You just need to keep looking, because you deserve someone who makes you happy, and you deserve someone who is right for you.”

Sharon turned sideways, giving Andrea a disbelieving narrowing of the eyes before dropping her shoulders and leaning back in surrender, trapping Andrea’s hand between the couch and her back. Andrea shifted slightly, not knowing whether to pull out her hand, but deciding to leave it as is. If Sharon wanted her to move it, she would lean forward.

“Fine,” the brunette declared. “Then tell me. Who is right for me? What should I be looking for?”

Andrea chuckled before shaking her own head, trying to bite down on her smirk. Despite all of her elegance and charm and motherliness, Sharon had occasional moments of utter puerility.

“Well,” she blonde started, also leaning back, “first you want someone who is as smart as you are. Katie just…you ran intellectual circles around her Sharon. You need someone who can challenge you.”

Sharon nodded, and when Andrea tugged on her trapped arm, Sharon leaned forward just a little bit, and when Andrea lifted her arm, Sharon draped herself across Andrea, tucking her head into her chest.

“You need someone who sees how great you are. Honey you are a catch.” When Sharon snorted, Andrea frowned before tightening the grip she had around Sharon’s shoulders.

“You might not believe me, but really, you’re smart, you’re funny, your one of the kindest people I have ever met, and damn if your legs ever have an end.”

Sharon snorted again, this time bringing her hand up to cover her mouth. Andrea smiled, knowing Sharon was starting to feel a little more light hearted.

“What else?”

“Oh, I don’t know. Someone who makes you laugh, can make you feel better. I guess it wouldn’t hurt if they were responsible and kind. You are so good at taking care of other people that if you date someone who isn’t as selfless as you are, you end up getting used.”

“You’re calling me a boring saint.”

“HA if the way you swear during football games qualifies you for sainthood, then I’m a fucking angel.” Sharon actually giggled this time, her body shaking against Andrea’s.

But they both grew silent, Sharon chewing on the blonde’s words. If only she could find someone who could make her laugh the way Andrea did now. Someone who could make her feel better. Andrea never seemed to fail at that, never seemed to fail at taking her calls, being there for her, planning fun trips, working tirelessly, always pushing and challenging Sharon in unexpected ways…well, then….

Sharon’s arm across Andrea’s torso tightened as the realization dawned on her, and the silence stretched on longer than acceptable. Something in the air had shifted; maybe Andrea had realized the same thing as Sharon. But did she do that purpose? Did Andrea have feelings for her? Or did she not realize that she had just described herself?

Sharon pulled herself from Andrea’s arms and sat up, question sitting heavy in her eyes.

“I, uh” and with the blonde’s stuttering, Sharon knew. Maybe it wasn’t intentional on Andrea’s part, but the blonde knew that she had just described herself.

“We um,” Andrea stuttered again, clearing her throat when her voice failed her. “Dinner?” Her voice was suddenly very bright, happier and full of false cheer, and she was walking to her closet for her purse before Sharon had even responded.

Well, dinner then. They would have to talk.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: different ways to say I love you - I noticed.

Andrea stood in Sharon’s bathroom, running her hands through hot water, when she saw it. Colgate gel toothpaste with the swirl, the kind that she liked and always used, sitting neatly next to Sharon’s half used tube of toothpaste. They were two months into their relationship, but she had only spent a few nights at Sharon’s. Her house was closer to work, and it was easier for Sharon to stay at her place, especially if they were seeing each other on a weeknight. Weekend dates were never a guarantee, not with the unpredictability of Sharon’s work. Murderers never seemed to care if Andrea had spent several days planning out the perfect date, and they could never muster the courtesy of at least waiting until the end of the weekend to break the law. 

The handful of times she had stayed at Sharon’s, she had never seen this toothpaste. Sharon always used the Crest cavity protection, the kind that had a funny taste and made the Andrea feel like she was brushing her teeth with baking soda. She had never said anything, mostly because the inconvenience of unfavorable toothpaste flavor became inconsequential next to the prospect of spending the night in Sharon’s bed.

Andrea dried her hands on the towel before reaching for the tube, smiling broadly as she realized that Sharon must have purchased the toothpaste just for her. It was the little details that Sharon always seemed to catch and supply without making it a thing. On their third date, the waiter had appeared with a specially ordered bottle of Cabernet, Andrea’s absolute favorite, the kind that she ordered by the case from a special reserve in Napa, the kind that restaurants in LA most definitely did not carry. The waiter had showed Sharon the label before pouring, and the brunette had continued to rant about the latest collection at LACMA without even mentioning the wine. Or the time Andrea had come home from work to find a brand new set of running tights sitting in her dresser, right next to her worn out tights, the correct size, brand, and model. 

She opened the bathroom door and peered out; Sharon was standing in front of her dresser, her blouse hanging opened, her hand moving her skirt around her tiny waist so she could unzip it from the front. 

“Is this for me?” Andrea called out, and Sharon looked up, her skirt only halfway turned, a puzzled look on her face. When she saw the tube of toothpaste hanging from the blonde’s fingers, she smiled shyly. Her right hand came up and settled on her jaw before she brought it back down. Sharon became particularly twitchy when feeling emotionally vulnerable. Andrea found it utterly adorable. 

“You always make a funny face whenever you use my toothpaste.” When Andrea’s mouth fell open, Sharon’s lips curled into a smirk. 

“Oh I didn’t mean for you to…you saw that?”

Sharon chuckled lightly before walking her way over to the blonde, grabbing the toothpaste from her hand and place it back onto the vanity. 

“I did. The first time I noticed it, I thought it was funny. Then I thought you would just get used to it. But you made that face every time, so I figured I would get you what you liked.”

“Oh,” was all that Andrea managed. She knew that Captain Raydor had an incredible knack for details - it was one of the reasons had Major Crimes continued to maintain such a high closure rate, even after the departure of Chief Johnson. It made sense that this attention to detail translated to the more personal aspects of her life. 

“Sorry I didn’t mean to…” Andrea was overcome with shame, feeling a bit childish for being so unable to school her features, “I didn’t mean to be so obvious.”

Then she saw Sharon’s eyes soften; the brunette tipped her head to the side, her eyes filling with affection as she smiled at Andrea. 

“Honey you weren’t. I just…” Her words faltered, and Andrea took Sharon’s hand in hers, assuring her silently and waiting for her to continue. “I just, I notice you, the things to do, the things you like. I guess I just like looking at you.” Sharon said the last part with a little giggle, like a schoolgirl admitting to her first crush. 

“I noticed,” Andrea said with a smirk, her words teasing but her voice filled with nothing but warmth. She had often noticed Sharon looking at her, not in a creepy way, or even like she was studying her, but just admiring, loving, and it had always made her feel treasured, like she finally understood what everyone was talking about when they talked of “cherishing your loved ones.”

“I noticed,” Andrea repeated, as she pulled Sharon into an embrace before plunging into the depths of vulnerability with the brunette, “because I do the same thing to you too. Sometimes I catch you staring,” she said, tucking Sharon’s hair behind her ear before leaning in and whispering, her breath hot on Sharon’s ear, “because I’m staring at you too.” She felt arms curl around her waist as Sharon leaned in, tucking her head into the blonde’s shoulder. She had often stared at Sharon, admiring her, loving her, feeling her heart swell and sometimes her eyes would tear. She was in love, and apparently Sharon was too. 

The toothpaste was evidence enough.  



	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea failed to mention her lawnmower actually belonged to the previous homeowners, from whom she had bought the house 17 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my darling Phantomunmasked. Hope you feel better :)

All Andrea can think about is that this is about as perfect as things are going to get. Sangria, beautiful spring day, hot girlfriend's legs in her lap as they swing from her porch swing. And she doesn't even have to pay for the upkeep of her yard. Hidden inside the enclosure of her backyard, Andrea is pretty sure this is what paradise looks like. Who needs white sand and blue water when the people she loves the most are right here?

"Hey," Sharon says as she nudges Andrea's thigh with her foot. "What's on your mind? You're so quiet."

Andrea runs her hand up Sharon's bare leg, the skin smooth and silky underneath her hands.

"Not much. I'm just happy," Andrea says. She runs her cold glass of fruit infused wine up Sharon's skin, and the brunette shivers. Sharon opens her mouth to protest, but they both startle when the buzzing of the lawn mower cuts out with an the extremely loud obscenity being shouted from the very end of her yard.

"THIS STUPID FUCKING PIECE OF-"

"RUSTY!!" Sharon bellows from beside her, and as though they had planned this before hand, Andrea follows with, "Language!"

The young blonde looks up at them both. He's got on a baseball cap, but she can still see his face, red and sweaty from the exertion. And he's got his lips scrunched together in annoyance.

"Hey not fair! You swear like a sailor when you lose at Monopoly!" he yells back. Her neighbors can probably hear everything, and Andrea rolls her eyes as Sharon snorts beside her. She swats at her lover.

"I do NOT lose at Monopoly. I just make...not very judicious financial investments!" Andrea yells at them both.

"And Pictionary?? You dropped the F-bomb 37 times during that last game!" Rusty shouts back.

Andrea blushes a little bit. Even for her, that had been a little extreme. It's not her fault she can't draw, but she suspects the both of them insist on playing pictionary during every single game night just to see her get worked up.

"Come here," Andrea says at Rusty, giving him a smile. He throws his hands up in the air in question, and when she waves her hand at him to come over, he starts walking back to the porch.

"Can I get a refill?" Sharon asks, handing her glass to Andrea.

As she fills up the glass, Sharon says, her voice a little hushed, "You know Gavin and Rusty actually placed a bet before the last game to see how many times you would swear."

"They did not!" Andrea exclaims.

"Who didn't do what?" Rusty asks, collapsing on the stairs.

"Nothing," Sharon says, innocently enough, and Rusty falls backwards onto the floor, taking his cap off. His hair is sweaty and matted. Andrea hands him an ice cold can of Coke, and he sits up and takes it.

"Andrea, when I said I would mow your lawn, I did not know that you had a lawn mover from the 1960s. How the hell did you manage to mow your lawn with that thing?" he asks.

"Oh I didn't. I paid people to do it, and they brought their equipment," she says, smirking, and he just lets out a groan.

"How about we eat dinner and we can go shopping for a new one? I'll even let you pick," she offers, and Sharon smiles at her.

"Fine," he says. "What's for dinner?"

"Thai?" Sharon says at the almost same time as Rusty, and Andrea snorts.

"Alrighty then," she says and throws her phone at Rusty. "Put in the order. You know what to get."

"Yes DDA Hobbs," he says, smirking as he walks into the house with her phone.

"Make sure my dish isn't too spicy!" she shouts after him, and Sharon just laughs. Andrea squeezes her legs for good measure and smiles at her. Yes, this is what paradise looked like.


End file.
